Leash
by Permen Caca
Summary: NaruHinaGaa/Setelah sekian lama terpendam, emosi dari rajutan-rajutan masa lampau tersulut kembali mulai malam ini, di malam pertunangan Gaara dan Hinata./"Aku akan menunggunya hingga dia menyadari bahwa hanya aku yang diinginkannya"/"Menunggu bukan tipeku, aku akan mengejarnya sampai takluk."/"Jangan bermimpi. Coba saja kalau bisa."


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: **T semi M**

**WARNING: Violent scenes and swearing**

.

In calm and distressed

My dried voiced are meaningless

As gravel on the street

God, please terminate torment

Please have mercy to me

Please unleash this—

**LEASH**

**.**

—© Permen Caca—

.

**PROLOG**

Hinata merasa tangannya mendingin dan berkeringat. Berkali dia remas gaun yang dipakainya—_dress_ dengan leher berbentuk 'V', mengetat di bagian pinggang lalu jatuh ringan hingga pergelangan kaki. Berwarna gradasi ungu dan _baby pink_ dengan sedikit hiasan bola pernik kecil. Dia menjilat bibirnya gugup—

—apalagi ketika Gaara mengambil tangannya dan menyelipkan cincin kecil keperakan ke jari manisnya. Sekarang gantian dirinya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara lakukan barusan. Selesai, riuh tepukan tangan menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan.

"Selamat untuk Gaara dan Hinata karena telah bertunangan. Para hadirin dipersilakan untuk menyantap hidangan yang tersaji."

Suara _MC_ terdengar gembira dan bersemangat. Karya instrument Mozart pun dimainkan. Mengisi acara pertunangan malam ini. Cekikikan riuh rendah terdengar bersamaan dentingan piring dan gelas yang diadukan.

"Kau ingin berkeliling?" Gaara memulai verba. Hinata menilik sekilas dan mengangguk menerima ajakan itu. Ketika Gaara mengambil langkah, Hinata mengikutinya—sempat terhuyung karena _stiletto_ setinggi sepuluhsentimeter itu bukan benda yang biasa dia pakai pada kakinya. Bibirnya sedikit mendumel karena sepatu ini cukup menyiksanya berjalan.

"Uum, maaf. Tapi boleh aku meminjam lenganmu?" dengan rikuh Hinata bertanya pada Gaara. Gaara mendatanginya dan segera mengapit lengan Hinata dengan lengannya. Diam, gadis itu menghela napas lega karena tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang bisa kapan saja terjatuh.

Mereka pun berkeliling dan melempar senyum kepada orang-orang yang mereka temui—yang kebanyakan adalah mitra kedua orang tua mereka. Hingga Hinata melihat segerombol orang yang dia kenal. Seolah ada koneksi, gerombolan itu pun menyadari tatapannya dan bersegera menghampirinya.

"Ya ampun Hinata, berbeda sekali hari ini. Aku sampai pangling." Sasame berkomentar tentang penampilan Hinata yang biasanya kucel kayak bebek, sekarang berubah jadi angsa menawan.

"Selamat ya." Karin memeluk Hinata pelan—takut merusak tatanan rambut gadis itu—yang disanggul dan menyisakan anak rambut di sisi wajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum miris karena dia tidak begitu senang atas ucapan selamat temannya. Dia kemudian menatap Ino yang membalas tatapannya iba. Sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa Hinata melakukan ini semua terpaksa.

"Psst, tunanganmu cakep juga, kenalin ke kita, ya?" pinta Sasame dengan bisikan rendah dan menyeringai usil. Hinata menatap Gaara. Tubuh pemuda itu dibalut _tuxedo_ dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Rambut semerah tembaga itu ditata klimis—gayanya berkesan _semi formal_—dan Hinata menyetujui pendapat Sasame dalam hati.

Saat teman-teman yang lain sibuk berkenalan dengan Gaara, Ino malah menarik tangan Hinata dan melemparkan pandangan pada Gaara 'aku-pinjam-tunanganmu'. Gaara pun mengangguk dan tersenyum mengijinkan.

"Pelan-pelan Ino! Aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat dengan sepatu sialan ini!" protes Hinata yang berkali terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh mencium lantai.

"Naruto datang, Ta."

Seketika Hinata membeku mendengar nama 'Naruto'—mantan pacarnya yang baru dia putuskan dua minggu lalu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang—semakin berdetak kencang ketika menemui sosok lelaki yang merajai hatinya itu duduk di _bench_ taman rumahnya.

"Kau datang," ucap Hinata saat pemuda itu bangkit berdiri di hadapannya. Ino yang mengerti situasi segera meninggalkan dua insan yang berlainan jenis itu. Memberi ruang privasi untuk mereka berbicara leluasa.

Setelah suara ketukan sepatu Ino terdengar menjauh, Hinata mendongak menatap pemuda itu yang sedang mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau cantik," kata pemuda itu pelan.

Hinata merasakan kecanggungan serta rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Sudah nyaris dua minggu mereka tidak berkomunikasi—ketika Hinata memutuskannya tiba-tiba, tiba-tiba pulalah Naruto langsung memutuskan komunikasi. Dan Hinata tidak menyalahkan sikap pemuda itu. "Terima kasih."

"Berdansalah denganku, Hinata."

Itu bukan ajakan. Itu perintah. Hinata tidak langsung menurutinya—dia memilih menjadi pasif—dan Naruto pun langsung mengambil satu langkah mengeleminasi jarak mereka. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di punggung Hinata dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Erat.

Hinata mengikuti nalurinya. Mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dan gerakan mereka sekejap seirama. Maju, mundur, kanan kiri. Lalu Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan berputar. Mereka tertawa dan Naruto menarik Hinata kembali dalam pelukan lengannya, hingga Hinata dapat samar-samar mencium bau _mint_ khas pemuda itu. Langkah dansa mereka memelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Hinata bertanya ketika napas pemuda itu terasa berat di lehernya. "Maksudku datang ke sini?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memejam matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak gadis itu. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma _raspberry_ yang akan dia rindukan. "Kau takut aku menemuimu dan menghancurkan pestamu?"

Hinata terpekur. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Ternyata … kau memutuskanku karena kau ingin bertunangan dan kau memilih meninggalkanku."

Hinata mendorong pelan Naruto untuk membaca ekspresi pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu," tegasnya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku."

Hinata ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda itu—bagaimana papanya yang ingin melebarkan sayap perusahaannya hingga ke tempat Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto serta penduduk di sekitarnya kehilangan rumah karena itu. Akhirnya, Hinata memilih diam.

Naruto tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan lebih detail atas sikap diam gadis itu. "Ternyata, kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak mendapati pandangan pemuda yang tampak terluka. Rahangnya menegang menahan tangis. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil mendengarnya. "Sepertinya … aku harus terbiasa mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu."

Hinata pun akhirnya menangis juga ketika mendengar kata perpisahan dari Naruto.

"Oh Hinata, jangan menangis."

Gadis itu menariknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Tangisnya makin menjadi.

"Hinata?"

Suara _bass_ yang bukan berasal dari Naruto—menghentikan romansa serta dansa mereka tersebut. Hinata yang dipanggil namanya menoleh kebelakang. Naruto pun mendongak untuk memastikan siapa.

"Gaara." Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan dia pun merasa kikuk karena tertangkap basah sedang berdua bersama pria lain—padahal dia sudah bertunangan.

"Dia tunanganmu?!" tanya Naruto memastikan pada Hinata. Ada rasa tidak percaya dalam suaranya—membuat Hinata sedikit mengernyit. Namun dia menjawab dengan gumaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian terasa sangat cepat bagi Hinata. Yang dia tahu dia tanpa sadar terpekik ketika Gaara sudah tersungkur karena pukulan dari Naruto.

"Kau … brengsek!" umpat Naruto pada pemuda yang baru saja dipukulnya. "Gaara." Naruto menyebut nama tunangan Hinata dalam nada yang mengancam dan berbahaya. Hinata gemetar tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda itu marah seperti ini. Dia semakin ketakutan ketika Naruto akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi.

"Naruto!" pekiknya untuk menghentikan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Berhasil. Gerakannya terhenti. Kemarahannya mereda walau napasnya masih memburu. Gadis beriris keperakan itu ragu-ragu mendekati Naruto. "Sebenarnya ad—Naruto!"

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja dan mendorong orang-orang yang sedikit berkerumun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kesadaran Hinata kembali saat mendengar rintihan dari Gaara. Bergegas dihampirinya Gaara yang mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya khawatir. Gaara tidak menjawabnya. Dia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. "Apa kau mengenal Naruto? Kenapa dia memukulmu?"—rasa penasaran Hinata memang tidak bisa dibendung sama sekali.

Gaara terus menatap ke arah mana Naruto pergi dan menghilang.

"Dia … saudara tiriku."

.

TBC  
.

Permen Caca:

Hallooooooooo, jumpa lagi pembacaaaa XD. Nah, ini prolognya. Gimana menurut kalian? Btw, terimakasih ya sudah mau membaca ff ini :D

Keep or delete?


End file.
